Wrinkles
by Denise Craig
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Melody's skin is strange looking. What could possibly be happening to her. To clarify…Heyes married Joy and they had twin boys, David and John.


**Wrinkles**

**1894**

**By Denise Craig**

"Melody, time to get out of the tub," Momma yells to me. I am four and can take a bath by myself.

I stand, splashing as little water as I can over the side. I dry myself off as best as I can and then put on my robe. I leave the bathroom and go to my room to put on my nightgown. As I pull the gown over my head, I notice my fingers and toes. "Daddy, Daddy!" I yell as I run back to the bathroom.

He stands in front of the mirror, shaving cream on his face, the razor held in his hand, "What's wrong, Raisin?"

He has called me _'Raisin' _for as long as I can remember. When I asked him about it one day, he said, "Because, when you were born, you were all wrinkly and dried up lookin'."

I really don't mind. It's my special name, like Uncle Heyes callin' Momma, Princess.

I show my fingers and toes to my Dad. "Look at my fingers and my toes! What's wrong with my skin? Will this go away, will I be normal again?"

He picks me up and sits me on the chair, dabbing a little foam on the end of my chin. He takes the towel and wipes off his face. For the first time I notice the lines in his grin.

He says, "Wrinkles ain't nothin' to be scared of. They're just what happens when time and true love get a hold of ya. Some are gonna come and go, others are gonna come and stay. You're young, Raisin. It'll be okay." He grins that special smile he only gives me. I feel better.

I walk down the hall to Momma and Daddy's bedroom. Momma is gettin ready to go out with Daddy for dinner. Uncle Heyes said they were long over due for an evening out together and had said we could have time to ourselves and to go have fun. I had whispered to Daddy that I would watch Uncle. Daddy said that Uncle Heyes got into trouble if no one was watchin' his back.

He had winked at me and asked Momma, "Jennifer my love, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me this Friday evenin?"

"Why Mr. Curry, I would be delighted, that is if I'm not washing my hair or something." Momma had laughed.

So here they are, gettin ready to go to dinner. Momma is lookin' in the mirror, her fingers at her eyes. She seems to be complainin' about somethin'. She doesn't know I'm there and is talkin' to herself about her younger days.

I say, "Momma, those wrinkles aren't nothin' to be scared of. They're just what happens when time and true love get a hold of ya. Some are gonna come and go, others are gonna come and stay. You're still pretty. It's gonna be okay."

She looks at me in the mirror, then turns and gives me a hug. "When did you get to be so smart?" she asks.

"That's what Daddy says." Daddy comes in then and looks at Momma the way he does. You can tell he thinks she's beautiful. Momma smiles at him with that smile she always gives him. You can tell she thinks he's handsome.

"How are the two most beautiful women in the state of Colorado?"

Momma blushes and I run into his arms. It is my favorite place. I feel safe and loved in his arms. I told Momma this once and she agreed with me.

Uncle Heyes has come to the door. He whistles, "If you don't mind partner, I think I'll just take Jennifer to dinner and you can teach Melody here the rudiments of poker tonight."

I jump out of Daddy's arms and stand in front of Uncle Heyes. "Uncle Heyes, you promised!" I stamp my foot and put my hands on my hips.

"Melody," Momma gently scolds. I am not supposed to stamp my feet, sometimes I forget.

I look at the floor, "I'm sorry." Then Uncle Heyes is swinging me up and around, "How could I forget time with my favorite girl." I giggle.

Momma and Daddy walk out the front door to the buggy. They are holdin hands, I don't know why they think they are old. They look young to me just now. They actually are quite old. Momma is 38 and Daddy is 40, they just don't look it at the moment. Aunt Joy says that's what happens to people in love.

I love Daddy and tell Momma I want to marry him. Momma says he had already married her. I am disappointed until I think "Then I'll marry Uncle Heyes, I love him too."

"Aunt Joy has already married your Uncle Heyes." Momma says.

I think very hard, there has to be someone I love to marry. Then it hits me, "I'll marry cousin John then, even though he is only three."

"Why John and not David?" she wants to know.

"Because, David says he is never going to get married, and he put a frog down my dress."

"Fair enough," she says and smiles.

Momma and Daddy have been gone for hours and I am gettin sleepy. Uncle Heyes sits in the rocker and pats his knee. I love to curl up in his lap and listen to him tell me a story.

"So what should it be tonight, Munchkin?"

"The story about how you and Aunt Joy met," I say with a big yawn.

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing that one?"

"Nope," I say.

"Well you're in luck, because I never get tired of telling it." He grins and begins, "The year was 1889…"

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
